


Warm Fire

by Merlinda_Dragon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinda_Dragon/pseuds/Merlinda_Dragon
Summary: Alistair and Myranda discuss the future.Takes place after the main game of Inquisition.  Part of a series of December drabbles.





	

Myranda looked up as a blanket was wrapped lovingly around her shoulders.  “Hey,” she said with a soft smile, reaching up and placing her hand over her husband’s where it rested on her shoulder.

“Are you warm enough, love?” Alistair asked, sitting next to her and pulling her close.

“Mmm… I’m much warmer now,” she said, nuzzling against him and hugging the arm he had wrapped around her chest.  “I have you and the fire… what more could I ask for?”

Alistair smiled, leaning his cheek against the top of her head as he stared into the blaze in front of them.  The night was cold, but thankfully there was no breeze, so the fire they had built kept their small camp sufficiently warm.  The sound of crickets and the occasional hooting of an owl lent a sense of peaceful tranquility, lulling the pair into a relaxed silence as they simply enjoyed each other’s company.

“How many campfires have we sat beside like this?” Myranda murmured after several long minutes, holding her hands out toward the blaze.

“Too many,” her husband replied.  “I’m ready to be home.  Though wherever you are is home to me.”

The blonde laughed softly under her breath at the overly romantic notion, dropping her hands and hugging his arm again.  “That leads to an important question, though,” she said after a few moments, the smile fading from her lips.  “Where do we head now?”

“I suppose Vigil’s Keep is out of the question.”

“It may be best to avoid it.  I’m open to other suggestions, however.”

“We could go to Orlais,” Alistair murmured with a grin, “live in sin and eat cake until the end of our days.”

“It’s hardly living in sin when we’re married, my love,” Myranda teased.

“That’s right!  We _are_ married, aren’t we?”  He picked up her left hand, smiling as he looked at the pink gold band that matched his own.  He lifted her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers before replacing it.

“I know it hasn’t been much of a marriage…”

“Myranda,” he interrupted, “I love that we’re married.  Just having you in my life is enough for me.  You know that.”

She tilted her head back to smile up at him.  “I love you.”

Alistair smiled, leaning his head down to rest his forehead against hers.  “And I love you,” he murmured.  “Always.”  He kissed her softly then looked back at the fire as she rested her head against his shoulder, sighing.  “Though I am getting tired of camping in the middle of nowhere.”

“Good things have happened to us when we were camped in the middle of nowhere,” Myranda noted suggestively.

“True.”  He kissed the top of her head.  “But… I don’t know.  I’m ready to… settle down, I suppose.”

“To have a home of our own.”

“Yes, exactly.”

Myranda watched the logs crack and shift, sending a shower of sparks into the air and intensifying the crackling sound for a few moments before it lessened again.  “Ten years,” she murmured, almost to herself.  “It’s been over ten years since I’ve been able to have my own life, outside of the Wardens.”  She snuggled closer to him.  “Not that I was very much indoctrinated with the Wardens in the first place.”

“I noticed you had Weishaupt breathing down your neck a lot.”

“And you’re the only one allowed to do that.”

Alistair smirked, lowering his head to teasingly breathe against her neck behind her ear, where he knew she was most sensitive, enjoying the shiver that he felt course through her.  He chuckled, kissing her neck before lifting his head again.  “So you want to disappear again.”

“A little more permanently this time, yes.  And not alone, either,” she added, squeezing his arm.  “But we need a place to disappear _to_.”

“You know,” he mused, “I seem to recall the woman I love mentioning something about a ‘love nest’ on Lake Calenhad.”

Myranda smiled.  “Oh yes… on the east shore.”

“A little house for the two of us.”

“And maybe some children.”

Alistair smiled.  “I hope we have a whole houseful.”

Myranda giggled.  “A great litter of children?”

“Yes.”

“Well first things first: we go to Redcliffe and talk to Teagan about getting the land for the house.”

“We can work on the children in the meantime, can’t we?” Alistair murmured suggestively, his hands beginning to wander.

“As you command, my prince.”


End file.
